Long life to you
by The Happiness Woman
Summary: AU DMHG La paisible vie de la lycéenne la plus aimée ou presque change radicalement le jour où son petitami la largue pitoyablement et le jour où Drago Malefoy lui demande de l'aide.
1. Chapter 1

**Long life to you**

« Et alors à ce moment-là, je lui ai répondu : je suis pas une fille facile, parce que tu vois, moi j'ai du répondant, tu vois, je suis pas une de ces gourdes du bahut, tu vois, donc bon casse-toi j'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Oh mon Diiieu Parvatie, tu n'as pas OSEE ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Les mecs à notre époque sont persuadés d'être plus fort que les filles mais c'est totalement faux, tu vois ?

-Eh, Kate, Parvatie a envoyé bouler Malefoy ! DRAGO MALEFOY ! »

La vérité ? Peut-être qu'en effet elle a sorti trois « tu vois », un « casse-toi », etc. Après avoir terminer sa phrase, Malefoy a dû se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser et pauvre fille qu'elle est, elle a dû terminer dans son lit (à Malefoy). Les gens sont pitoyables. Surtout Parvatie.

« Un problème Hermione ? me demande celle-ci en appliquant soigneusement une grosse couche de gloss sur ses lèvres.

-Aucun. »

Rappelez moi la définition de toilettes. Il me semble que c'est à cet endroit que l'on fait ses…besoins. Enfin bref ce n'est pas le lieu pour dire nos dernières répliques à Drago, ni pour se rajouter du maquillage. Welcome to high school.

Hermione Granger est mon nom (+ mon prénom enfin bref). J'ai 16 ans. 16 ans c'est l'âge rêvé, l'apogée de notre adolescence. Fêtes, drogues, mecs, joints, fêtes, pompom-girls, maquillage, fêtes, alcool, gueule de bois et fêtes. Tout ça c'est pour les autres. Je ne suis pas la coincée de service – la coincée de service c'est Helen Patriks-, je ne suis pas la populaire –c'est Parvatie (que fait-elle dans cette catégorie ??), Pansy Parkison, Milicent Bulstrode (nom de famille qui fait vomir) et Cho Chang-. Heu pardon, je me suis trompée, ça c'est les pestes de service. Bon OK, elles sont populaires et pestes en même temps, même si les autres voient en elles plus le côté « populaire ». Je considère le lycée (du moins les lycéens) aveugles, crétins et obsédés. Bon d'accord, je les aime bien, mais alors je rajouterai sadique. J'ai des amis. Une trentaine d'amis et je vous assure que l'on a des crampes aux joues après notre séance de bises. Sans commentaire. Si je compte les amis proches, ceux auquel on se confie, ceux avec qui ont partage tout, ceux en qui on peut avoir confiance, j'en ai deux. Ou trois au grand maximum. Disons que j'ai de la chance, Parvatie n'en a pas un seul dans cette catégorie. Les vingt-sept autres amis ne sont que des hypocrites de première, de beaux salops, des focus et qui ceux qui adorent vous foutrent dans des merdes pas possible.

« Bonjour Hermione ! me dit joyeusement Ginny Weasley. »

Ginny fait partie des vrais amis. Elle a un an de moins que moi, mais me dépasse d'une demi-tête, elle a des cheveux (très) longs ondulés et roux flamboyants et est souvent très maquillés. Ne vous fiez pas à ses allures superficielles, cette fille est géniale.

« Alors ? Tu as quoi comme prochain cours ?

-Anglais (1).

-Avec McGonagall ?

-Ouep.

-Eh cocotte, t'as de la chance, je me tape trois heures de sport d'affilés.

-Trois ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Rogue est absent ! dit Ginny en s'éloignant dans la foule. »

Rogue est absent ! LE PROF DE MATH EST ABSENT ! J'ai une soudaine envie de danser la salsa ou la samba ou je-ne-sais-quoi mais je me retiens : tout le lycée est dans les couloirs pour reprendre les cours. Allez Hermione, va donc voir Drago pour lui demander si cette histoire de Casse-toi de la part de Parvatie est vrai. Drago Malefoy est surnommé « Playboy ». Heu pourquoi, sérieusement, je n'en sais rien. D'accord il est mignon mais je ne le qualifierai pas comme un Dieu grec ou quoique ce soit. Vous savez, dans votre bahut, il y a toujours le crétin névrosé de service(2) (et mignon). Chez nous c'est Malefoy. Moqueur, plus sadique les autres encore, narcissique et tout ce que vous voulez : ce n'est pas LE mec a fréquenté. Bon passons.

« Vous êtes en retard Granger, déclara McGonagall alors qu'elle écrivait au tableau.

-…

-Granger ?

-Heu, oui ? je dis en m'installant.

-Une heure de retenue ce soir.

-Mais madame c'est que… »

C'est que j'ai une grosse dissertation d'histoire pour demain. Elle me toise du regard.

« Je ne veux rien savoir. »

Oh la barbe ! Faîtes qu'elle me dise que je peux faire ce que je veux, comme ça je la ferai cette foutue dissert. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle retenue. J'ai beau avoir des notes excellentes dans tout les domaines (excepté en math, mais franchement, ça ne compte pas), je me retrouve toujours avec une retenue : portable qui sonne (ne connaissant pas mon code PIN je ne l'éteins jamais et le charge toujours allumé, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?), retard, bavardage et tout ce que l'on veut. N'empêche, si je n'avais pas ces heures de retenue, je serai directe classée dans la catégorie : intello-irréprochable et sachez que cette catégorie est particulièrement barbante.

« A la bourre Hermione ? me dit narquoisement Malefoy. »

Ta gueule, gueule d'ange. Ah oui, après « Playboy » c'est «Gueule d'ange ».

« Ouep, je dis en commençant à copier. »

Après un moment, alors que McGongall alla chercher des craies à la salle voisine, je finis pas demander à Malefoy :

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est vrai pour Parvatie ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a raconté encore celle-là ?

-Qu'elle t'a envoyé boulé hier.

-Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis deux semaines, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. »

Je le savais ! Cette idiote mentait encore ! C'était bien connue, que Parvatie mentait. L'autre jour, elle avait affirmé qu'elle avait couché avec Ron. Impossible, Ron sort avec moi et plus fidèle que lui, ça n'existe pas. Ah oui autre chose qui compense mes bonnes notes : je sors avec un mec de l'équipe de football (certes pas le meilleur mais bon), or les intello-irréprochables n'ont pas d'amis, et encore moins de copains, de l'équipe de football. Sérieux, je me débrouille plutôt bien au lycée.

« T'as une retenue ce soir ?! me demanda Harry en avalant son morceau de pain.

-Ouep.

-Pourquoi ?

-Retard.

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-Ouais, je dis d'un ton ironique. Surtout quand le lendemain j'ai des dissertations que je n'ai pas encore commencé. »

Harry haussa les épaules et Ron passa un bras par dessus mes épaules. Ron est grand (très grand), est le frère de Ginny donc lui ressemble beaucoup (sauf que lui ne se maquille pas et ne se balade pas en jupe courte). Ron je l'aime bien. D'accord, je n'ai pas d'amour fou pour lui (en revanche…lui…), mais je sors quand même avec. Au lycée c'est ça, généralement : tu sors avec pour le fun. Ouep le fun. Harry est mon meilleur ami, lui aussi très grand, vedette de l'équipe de football, sexy et tout ce que vous voulez. Ah oui et il aime Ginny depuis qu'il a onze ans. Bien sûr elle ne s'en rend pas compte, ayant trop de yeux pour Dean, un autre mec de l'équipe de football. Alors que je m'apprêtais à manger mon yaourt, j'entends des meuglements(3). Quand je dis meuglement… Je vous jure c'est terrible. Les meuglements, je les entends à longueur de journée. Je lève les yeux vers Helen Patriks. Elle me fait pitié. Elle est obèse, elle essaie de ressembler à Cho Chang. Sauf qu'Helen est américaine et Cho asiatique. Helen met le même genre de vêtements que Cho, mais c'est pas très réussi. Elle a eu pour surnom de la part des terminales Helen-la-grosse-vache(3 bis). D'où les meuglements. Le pire c'est la table à Malefoy. Même si lui, ce n'est pas le pire, son pote Blaise Zabini en rajoute toujours une couche. Généralement, il lui balance un truc à la figure et chaque élève (mis à part moi peut-être) attend avec impatience ce moment-là. Quelle nourriture Zabini allait-il envoyer aujourd'hui ? Réponse…Beurk. Yaourt à la fraise. Charmant. Helen lâche brusquement son plateau et s'enfuit en courant. Tout le monde rigole et je dis d'un ton plaintif aux garçons :

« Je m'y colle. »

Je ne mange pas mon yaourt et sors de la salle. En réalité, je ne me plains pas d'aller réconforter Helen. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Et puis je précise : non seulement j'ai des bonnes, des heures de colle, sort avec un mec de l'équipe de foot, je suis en plus de tout ça LA fille qui réconforte Helen. Bon très peu de gens le savent, c'est juste une satisfaction personnelle de savoir que je suis une des seules à avoir un cœur. Ron et Harry me disent d'ailleurs que je devrais pas m'en faire pour elle. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et si je n'étais pas là pour réconforter Helen, elle commettrait sans aucun doute un acte désespéré.

Je la retrouve donc pencher vers le lavabo des toilettes, prête à vomir (ou se faire vomir).

« Pourquoi…, pleurait-elle.

-Hey, Helen, je dis avec un léger sourire.

-Je…Je ne comprends pas, bafouillait-elle. Je fais tout, tout pour être plus mince, plus jolie et leur ressembler. »

Helen se contentait de manger une feuille de salade par repas, mais dès qu'elle pensait que personne ne la voyait, elle s'empiffrait de gâteaux qui étaient dans son casier.

« Ce n'est pas toi, je déclare calmement. Tu ne peux pas être Cho.

-Mais je peux lui ressembler, hein ? bafouilla Helen. »

Avec la chirurgie esthétique et un régime draconien, il y aura peut-être encore un peur d'espoir. Mais un tout petit alors.

« Essaie d'être toi-même, je dis en haussant les épaules.

-C'est moins simple que tu ne le crois, s'énerva Helen. »

Puis, elle courut vers la sortie en pleurant. Voilà comment j'étais remerciée. Et je ne crois pas que les autres s'en soucient réellement.

Nous y revoilà. Pas de math. Youhooou. Bon c'est vrai, à la place on a étude. L'étude c'est inutile. C'est ennuyeux. Pas plus ennuyeux que les bavardages de Parvatie et Pansy, juste derrière moi.

« Pff, pouffa Pansy, t'as vu Helen ? Blaise lui a bien envoyé le yaourt, hein ?

-Elle me fait pitié, chuchota à son tour Parvatie. Tout le monde ici fait pitié. Nous sommes atterries dans une école de cinglés, dit-elle avant de rigoler. »

Je te le fais pas dire Parvatie. Mais ce n'est pas très gentil de m'insulter de la sorte. Je me retourne vers les deux filles et dit avec un sourire à Parvatie.

« Eh Parvatie !

-Quoi Hermione ? dit celle-ci en se tournant vers moi.

-Drago m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas parlé depuis deux semaines. Comment as-tu pu l'envoyer balader hier ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la sonnerie retentit. Je lui lance un rapide sourire narquois, puis me lève et quitte rapidement la salle pour rejoindre Ron. Celui-ci arrive souriant et m'embrasse rapidement.

« On se fait un ciné ce soir ? me demande t-il.

-Hum, ouais, je dis en haussant les épaules. »

Il sourit, satisfait de ma réponse. Si il me connaissait aussi bien qu'il le prétendait, il devrait savoir que les cinés, c'est pas mon truc. C'est marrant au lycée, tout le monde semble vous connaître. Mais qui sait que je raffole des soirées avec un gros pot de glace à la vanille et à la fraise en train de regarder le saison 3 de « Friends » et la saison 1 de « Buffy contre les vampires » ?

En revanche, sans vouloir me vanter, je connais plutôt bien le lycée, même ses professeurs. Par exemple allez au hasard… Luna est dans la classe à Ginny et se vaut un véritable culte pour les Cornichons-Mayo. Seamus est dans ma classe depuis le CE1, est plutôt populaire mais n'a qu'un seul petit défaut : il est persuadé d'avoir été enlevé par des extraterrestres, lorsqu'il avait 5 ans. Lavande Brown, derrière ses airs de jeune femme d'affaires, rêve secrètement d'avoir une carrière artistique. Comment je sais tout ça ? Depuis mes 6 ans, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une étiquette collée sur le front. Une stupide étiquette. « Confier moi tout, je ne répèterais rien ». De parfaits étrangers viennent me parler de leurs secrets les plus intimes. Au début, je profitais de cette situation, me rendant compte peu à peu que le lycée était en réalité une véritable jungle aux secrets bien enterrés au plus profond de chacun de ses élèves. Ca m'amusait de savoir que Luna avait 1 858 cornichons-mayo exposés dans une salle spécial, tout comme cela m'amusait de savoir que Pansy Parkinson avait lorsqu'elle était petite, mangé cru cinq de ses poissons rouges. Le lycée est bizarre. Les lycéens encore plus.

Nous y voilà : la corvée du ciné avec son cher petit-ami aux allures parfaites. C'est vrai Ron est parfait. Non, TROP parfait. Resto branché de Londres, ciné (c'est moi qui choisit le film), attentions particulières, pas de crises de jalousie, RIEN. Justement ! Rien ! Le néant ! Quand comprendra t-il que j'attends désespérément une crise de jalousie ?! La moindre chose qui pourrait mettre un peu d'agitation dans notre couple ? Hermione/Ron : le couple le plus branché de lycée, celui qui a tenu 6 mois sans la moindre agitation. Même si tout le monde a une préférence pour Ron : c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi Hermione persiste t-elle a flâner, pour ne pas dire draguer, avec la moitié des mecs du lycée ? Ma réponse est simple Sherlock : je cherche désespérément une once d'agitation dans notre « parfait petit couple de lycéens ». Allez quoi ! Ron ne pourrait pas se droguer ou boir un bon coup, puis baiser devant tout le monde une populaire, créant une crise de jalousie de ma part ? Non ? Non. Ron est beaucoup trop sage pour boire une bouteille de whisky. C'est bien connu, ça.

« Ca t'as plu ? me demande Ron en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Oui, le film était sympa, je dis avec un sourire. »

C'était nul à chier. Roh, arrête Hermione !

« Tant mieux, tu veux venir dormir à la maison ?

-Je ne crois pas Ron, je dis avec un sourire d'excuse. Tu sais ma mère en ce moment…

-Je comprends. »

Bon au moins, il est compréhensif. Mes parents ont divorcé (à vrai dire, c'est mon père qui a brusquement quitté la maison, envoyant un mois plus tard les papiers à signer pour le divorce, bref) et depuis, ma mère est persuadé que tout les mecs sont de purs salauds. Même le gentil Ron qu'elle connaît depuis toujours. Alors moi, dormir encore une fois là-bas, non pas question : Tu verras si tu tombes enceinte, elle me reprochait. Ah mais nan pas de soucie ! Malefoy (par exemple) connaît depuis seulement trois heures une fille et couchera avec la nuit même. Alors que moi et Ron, cela fait 6 mois que c'est « officiel » et RIEN. Je vous le disais, hein : calme plat. Mais il est gentil, il est mignon et j'ai franchement pas envie de le larguer. Méchante Hermione de le traiter de cette façon ! Croyez-vous vraiment que LA fille qui réconforte Helen n'allait pas culpabiliser en se servant de son petit-ami (vulgaire expression, mais c'est à peu près ça) ? En fin de compte, Ron me dépose devant chez moi et me fait un rapide bise-smack ou je ne sais plus quoi. Autrement dit : un rapide bisou sur les lèvres. Pareil : avec Ron c'est que les bise-smack. Pas de « roulage de pelles ». Pas…de baiser tout court. Bon Dieu Ron…

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Hermione ? s'énerva Cho alors que je fermais lentement la porte de mon casier.

-Foutu quoi ? je dis d'un ton las.

-Foutu la merde entre Parvatie et Drago.

-Pardon ? je me dis en me retournant.

-Ce qu'a dit Parvatie à Drago était vrai.

-Où est le rapport ? je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Maintenant il la prend pour une menteuse et tout ça à cause de toi.

-Où est le problème ? je dis en soupirant, puis commençant à marcher.

-C'est à cause de toi ! se répéta Cho en me suivant.

-Et alors ? Drago n'a pas tord. Parvatie est une menteuse. »

Heureusement, la cloche sonne et Cho est obligée de rejoindre sa classe. Tant qu'à moi, je rejoins la mienne : histoire. L'histoire est une matière passionnant. Mais son professeur ne l'est pas. Je m'assois à ma table : personne « d'intéressant » à l'horizon. Quand je dis intéressant c'est quelqu'un qui est susceptible de papoter avec moi pendant ces longues 50 minutes à venir. Soupir.

« Meuh… »

Je regarde Blaise Zabini avec un petit sourire. Je me tourne vers le fond de la salle et aperçoit Helen, au bord des larmes encore une fois. Qu'elle suive donc mon conseil et qu'elle arrête de m'envoyer balader à chaque fois que je viens vers elle, après on verra. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais suivre l'exemple de Blaise. Blaise est sympa. Non sérieux, il peut être sympa lorsqu'il ne fait pas des « Meuh ».

« Mr. Zabini, s'exclama Mr.Binns. »

Mon sourire s'élargit. Blaise se retourne et reporte son attention –à contre cœur- au cours. Je suivis son exemple. Au bout de dix minutes, je me retourne vers Helen et lui fais un petit sourire réconfortant : je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Helen renifle un bon coup puis recommence à écrire. Si elle suivait mon conseil, hein ? La cloche sonne finalement dans un brouhaha de raclement de chaises, le professeur dit d'une voix morne :

« Pour jeudi prochain, vous me ferez une biographie complète à la main (c'est-à dire inutile d'aller sur votre ordinateur pour faire des copier/coller) de sept pages minimum sur un homme politique qui a gouverné entre 1875 et 1950. »

Soupirs général. Je me dirige lentement vers la classe d'espagnol –cours de Ron-, réfléchissant à quel homme politique j'allais pouvoir choisir. La poisse, j'étais complètement larguée. L'histoire et moi, on est pas très copines, vous voyez ?

« Ah Hermione ! »

Je me retourne faisant un grand sourire à Ron et lui tend la main pour qui me la prenne. Machinalement il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. Hein ?!

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Ron ? je dis d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Je…Ecoute Hermione… »

Je le sens pas trop là.

« Tu sais Lavande… »

Ouais Lavande Brwon, l'ex-meilleure amie de Parvatie (enfin, elles l'étaient au collège) complètement hystérique et particulièrement séductrice.

« Oui, je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoute Hermione, soupira Ron. Tu es parfaite. Oui voilà, tu es trop parfaite. Et je me sens…ridicule à côté de toi. »

Eh ! C'est moi qui pense ça, pas toi Ron !

« …

-Je veux dire, les notes, tout le monde t'aime… »

Mis à part Parvatie, Cho et Pansy peut-être.

« Et moi…

-Heu Ron, je dis en arquant un sourcil. Tu es en train de me larguer ?

-… »

Sourire gêné.

« Tu me largues ? je dis en ouvrant grand les yeux. Pour Lavande ?!

-C'est ce que je disais, tout comprend tout et trop vite, soupira t-il.

-N'importe qui aurait compris que tu étais en train de me larguer, je dis froidement.

-On reste…

-Ne dis pas le mot 'Ami', je dis en levant les yeux au ciel. Je reste une fille, je déteste cette phrase, ok ?

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Si. Beaucoup.

« Non.

-A… A plus tard alors… »

C'était MOI qui était censée le larguer ! Je veux dire...Enfin peut importe. Ron larguait très mal, en tout cas.

Moi qui voulait du changement…

**La (foutue) note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà nouvelle fic ! Long life to you -en français 'Longue vie à toi' est une Dramione bien sûr et je compte bien prendre mon temps. Bon :

(1) Etant donner que nous sommes dans la fic en Angleterre, l'Anglais dans la fic est l'équivalent du français.

(2) CF : Veronica Mars. (Haha, vive Logan Echolls )

(3) Inspiré du livre 'Star Incognito' (très bon livre au passage)

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce premier chapitre -que je qualiefirai comme Prologue. Vous noterez que c'est un AU, ce qui fait plusieurs changements : il n'y a pas de magie (la magie de l'amour ? Hahem), les élèves rentrent chez eux le soir, ils peuvent organiser des fiestas, pas de 'cours potions' ni rien de tout ça, pas d'uniformes (oui je sais, en Angleterre, la plupart du temps les élèves ont des uniformes). Je noterai aussi que je compte 'mixer' un lycée Anglais avec un lycée Américain, c'est-à dire qu'il y aura sans doute un bal de promo -à voir- et d'autres détails que vous remarquerez sans doute. Notez aussi qu'Hermione et Drago ne se haïssent pas et préfèrent se taquiner ou s'envoyer des petits pics. Je veux dire par là qu'ils arrivent à communiquer normalement XD Bref, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, je vais essayer de faire vite. Après tout, j'aime bien ce début de fics donc... bref.

XxX

The H-W


	2. Chapter 2

**Long life to you**

Comme n'importe quelle fille de mon âge, j'avais dû mal à encaisser le coup : je venais de me faire (pitoyablement) larguer. Certaines filles deviennent boulimiques, anorexiques, d'autres psychopathes et d'autres se coupent les cheveux après une rupture. Pour ma part, j'ai tendance à faire n'importe quoi et à vouloir étrangler 'ma remplaçante', comprenez-moi, se faire remplacer par Lavande Brown, c'était assez…humiliant. Bon, pour le n'importe quoi, la première chose que je décidai de faire fut celle-ci : séchez ma retenue. Oui, c'est nul, MAIS je venais de me faire larguer et j'espérai sincèrement que McGonagall accepte cette excuse. Je sors lentement du lycée, seule bien sûr, et réfléchis un instant en combien de temps le lycée (qui compte plus de huit cents lycéens) entier allait être au courant de cette (magnifique) rupture… Voyons voir… En tout cas, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me réconforter. D'ailleurs, le premier qui me dérange, JE LE TUE !

« Allô ? je dis d'une voix morne.

-Hermione ! C'est Ginny ! »

Bon, je ne tuerai pas Ginny, que ce soit clair.

« Eh, je dis, toujours avec une voix insupportablement morne.

-Quel salaud !

-Qui ?

-MON FRERE ! s'énerve Ginny.

-Ah…Ouais.

-Comment a t-il osé te LARGUER ?

-…

-J'aurai tant aimé t'avoir comme belle-sœur, se plaignit-elle. »

Pardon ?? RON COMME MARI ? Pour qu'il me trompe à la première occasion avec Lavande et pour supporter tout les soirs l'équipe de foot et les potes du boulot ?! JAMAIS !

« Ah. Oui…, je dis en soupirant.

-Pour une garce comme Lavande ! »

Je me redresse au milieu du trottoir.

« Ah tu trouves ?

-Bien sûr ! Mille fois bien sûr !

-Heu, Ginny, qui est au courant pour…

-Tout le monde. »

**TOUT LE MONDE** ?? Je ne me suis fait larguée qu'il y a deux petites minutes ! NE ME DÎTES PAS QU'IL EN A PARLER A TOUT LE MONDE ?!

« Et tout ça à cause de Malefoy, maugréa Ginny.

-Drago ? je dis surprise.

-Ouais, il a dit à Lavande –innocemment- qu'elle irait bien avec Ron. Elle s'est aussitôt lancée, je veux dire après avoir enfilé la jupe la plus courte qui existe et…

-DRAGO MALEFOY A DIT QUOI ?

-Qu'elle irait bien avec Ron.

-Je te laisse Ginny, je te laisse, je dis furieuse. »

Quel con ! JE LE HAIE ! A cause de lui, je me retrouvais célibataire et condamnée pendant un mois au moins à subir les regards du style « Tu n'avais pas qu'à draguer partout, bien fait pour ta misérable gueule » ! Oh, il allait m'entendre demain, il allait m'entendre… Je marche rageusement vers la maison. Je détestais Malefoy, non pire, je le haïssais…

« J'ai croisé Molly au supermarché, dit ma mère d'un ton détaché. Je t'avais prévenu.

-Prévenu de quoi ? je dis en relevant la tête de mon plat de pommes de terre.

-Que les hommes sont des beaux salauds. »

Je te le fais pas dire Maman.

« Mais nan Maman…, je dis en soupirant.

-Après tout, je viens d'apprendre que ton cher Ron t'a largué pour cette petite peste de Lavande.

-Tu la connais pas, Maman, je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, j'étais au lycée avec sa mère, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de nostalgie, puis plus durement : c'était le genre de filles qu'on avait envie de taper.

-Maman, il y aura sûrement encore des tas d'autres garçons qui vont me larguer.

-Ouais. Justement. T'es jolie Hermione, dit ma mère d'un ton doucereux : ils vont TOUS en profiter ! Regarde-moi ! Dès que ton père a remarqué une ride, il m'a trompé avec…

-Maman, tout le monde n'est pas Papa, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est beau, l'ignorance infantile. »

Dans les films romantiques, l'héroïne doit dans un moment ou un autre supportée tout les regards de ses chers amis, chers camarades et même chers professeurs. Et ce vendredi-là, j'avais l'impression d'être la plus grand héroïne de tout les temps, parce que jamais auparavant dans un lycée aussi calme que Poudlard (enfin façon de parler…) on a jamais autant fixé une personne, mis à part peut-être Padma Patil lorsqu'elle…enfin bref. Ce vendredi matin-là, j'ai dû supporter des tonnes et des tonnes de regards jusqu'à mon casier, sans oublier les murmures qui se voulaient discrets mais qui ne l'étaient pas du genre « Oh c'est Hermione, elle s'est fait largué hier soir… ». Insupportable.

« Navré Hermione, me dit Harry qui venait d'arriver.

-Navré d'avoir sécher ma retenue hier, navré de ne pas m'avoir téléphoné hier, navré que je sois l'attention de tout le bahut ou navré de mettre fait pitoyablement larguée hier soir pour une sale…

-Heu, tous, dit précipitamment Harry.

-J'le savais, je dis en soupirant. »

Je referme brusquement mon casier.

« Hermione…

-Il en dit quoi Ron ? je dis en arquant un sourcil. »

Harry fait un sourire d'excuse. Ouah, je le sens pas d'un coup.

« Je crois qu'il est très heureux avec Lavande. »

J'avais raison. La cloche sonne.

« Bon OK, je dis en soupirant. Ca sonne-là. Hum bref, dis à Ron et à Lavande de m'éviter pendant la prochaine semaine ou plus si ils ne veulent pas risquer de…

-Je vois, je vois, me coupe Harry avec un grand sourire. »

J'hausse les épaules. Je me dirige lentement vers mon cours de philo, disons plutôt à reculons à cause de deux choses : Ron est au premier rand et juste devant moi il y a la cause de ma rupture, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy.

« Miss Granger.

-Aaah, je dis avec un sourire style 'Je suis heureuse et en même temps pas du tout heureuse de vous voir', Professeur McGonagall…

-Vous étiez absente à votre retenue, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Brusque migraine, je dis en faisant un sourire navré.

-Et j'aurai pensé, continue t-elle en ignorant ma remarque, vu vos excellents résultats… »

Oui, merci, merci je sais…Ironiquement bien sûr, mes résultats sont moyen +.

« …Que vous pourriez venir au cours de rattrapage ce soir.

-Madame vous avez dit…

-Pour que vous puissiez aider les autres. »

Ca m'apprendra à avoir des bonnes notes. Non mais franchement ! Déjà que je dois consolée Helen à chaque midi, que je dois éviter mon ex et 'ma rivale', que je dois tabasser Drago Malefoy, que je dois réussir à mettre enfin Ginny et Harry ensemble, il faut en plus que je donne des cours particuliers à des retardés mentaux !

« Ca fera votre retenue et si vous y prenez goût, vous pourrez revenir de temps à autre, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Mais bien sûr et si on allait voir un film ce soir ensemble McGonagall ??

« Hum, bien sûr. »

McGonagall fait un bref signe de tête puis tourne les talons. Gros soupir. J'ai tout un cours de philo pour y réfléchir…

« Est-ce que l'on peut dire que les animaux travaillent ? Voici la question de votre prochain devoir, dit calmement Chourave. »

Soupir général. Je range lentement mes affaires lorsque la cause de ma rupture (Drago Malefoy –je me répète mais on s'en fout !) se tourne vers moi.

« Alors c'est fini ?

-Le cours de philo ? je dis d'un ton sarcastique. Ouais.

-Nan. Ron et toi.

-Ouah, je dis d'un ton admiratif. Viiiite noter la date de cet événement quelque part : DRAGO MALEFOY S'INTERESSE A MA RELATION AVEC RONALD WEASLEY.

-N'importe quoi Hermione, dit-il en levant les yeux en plafond.

-…

-Alors ?

-Alors tu le sais très bien. »

Grand sourire de sa part.

« Et tu en es la cause, hein ? je dis avec un sourire narquois.

-J'en suis très fier, dit-il aussi avec un sourire narquois.

-Pauvre con, je dis en lui lançant un regard noir, puis me levant pour quitter la salle de cours. »

Il me laisse partir avec un grand sourire. Je soupire. Encore un soupir, je n'en finis pas…

« Ah Hermione ! dit Ginny en s'asseyant à ma table de la bibliothèque.

-Salut, je dis sans quitter le livre des yeux.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ron t'a parlé ?

-Bah nan, je dis en haussant les sourcils.

-Je te jure que je suis vraiment navrée, dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Mais j'ai une trééés bonne nouvelle !

-…

-Harry m'a invité au cinéma ce soir ! Il m'a invité ! dit-elle complètement hystérique. C'était juste après qu'il t'ai parlé, il est venu vers moi, il a commencé à me taper les discutions, etc et pis d'un seul, ENFIN, il me dit : Heu…Ginny tu voudrais bien m'accompagner au ciné ce soir ? On pourrait…et AVANT MEME qu'il est fini sa phrase j'ai dit un beau OUI ! Le plus beau Oui de ma vie, après celui de ma future demande de mariage, bien sûr, dit-elle rêveuse.

-Félicitations Ginny, je dis d'un voix morne.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ? je dis en soupirant d'agacement. C'est super Ginny, ouiii c'est super, mais moi je n'irai pas au cinéma ce soir ! Parce que Ron m'a largué HIER !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…Mais j'aurai pensé…

-Oui, je suis très heureuse pour toi Ginny qu'Harry est enfin décidé à se bouger un peu. »

Petit sourire de sa part, un bref signe de la main et c'est tout juste si elle ne dansait pas autour de la table tellement elle était heureuse. C'était tellement désespérant de voir tout ce monde-là heureux alors que moi, je m'étais fait larguée. Larguée il n'y a même pas 24 heures. Oui, je m'étais fait larguée il y a même pas 24 heures, tout le bahut est au courant, Ginny ne pense qu'à Harry, Ron ne pense qu'à Lavande et moi je ne pensais qu'à une chose et ce n'était pas un joyeux tableau. Nan, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui tournait en boucle dans mon stupide cerveau : LARGUEE.

« Tu penses qu'un jour ça s'arrêtera Hermione ? me demande Helen en reniflant brusquement.

-Je sais pas, je dis en haussant les épaules. »

Elle étouffe un énorme sanglot et essaye de remettre ses cheveux en place avec de l'eau.

« Arrête Helen, je dis en soupirant.

-…

-Arrête d'essayer de ressembler à Cho.

-Les gens aiment Cho, gémit-elle. Si je suis Cho, les gens m'aimeront…

-Non, non…

-Ils n'aiment pas Cho ?

-Si, mais ils n'aiment pas les gens qui essayent de la recopier.

-Moi ?

-Ouep.

-N'importe quoi Hermione, dit-elle en me foudroyant du regard. Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de te faire larguée que tu dois dire des choses aussi blessantes. »

Mais c'est la vérité…Quand comprendra t-elle ça ??

« Je te laisse, je dis en soupirant.

-Merci de ton soutien Hermione, dit Helen ironiquement. »

Le reste de l'après-midi s'est passée sans accident, mis à part peut-être l'instant où j'ai croisé Lavande dans un couloir, la langue fourrée dans la bouche de Ron. J'ai tourné les talons et me suis retenue de ne pas courir vers les toilettes pour dégueulée un bon coup. Passons, je devais à présent assistée à ma joyeuse retenue : les cours de rattrapages. J'arrive dans la salle de cours de rattrapages et trouvent la plupart des futurs-redoublants, débiles mentaux sans oublier les intellos de service. A ma grande surprise j'y trouve aussi Dean et Malefoy. MALEFOY ? Je fais un sourire narquois à celui-ci. J'allais avoir ma petite vengeance personnelle. Je me dirige vers lui, m'assois en face de lui.

« Je ne savais pas que tu prenais des cours particuliers, dit celui ironiquement.

-Moi non, toi oui.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ? dit-il en plissant les yeux.

-Corvée.

-Corvée ?

-Eh oui…, je dis avec un ton dramatique. Je vais devoir essayer de remonter la moyenne de tout les débiles de cette salle et comme je suis très généreuse, j'ai voulu commencer par toi.

-Quelle gentillesse.

-OK Malefoy, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Le français.

-Le français.

-Ouais.

-Haha. Le français. C'est facile, le français.

-Le seul que je sache prononcer et dire correctement c'est « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi », dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-On s'en serait douté, je maugréai.

-Je suis dans la bonne voie, nan ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tout dépend du point de vue…, je dis en soupirant. »

Il s'apprêta à répondre, lorsque McGonagall arrive avec un grand sourire.

« Ah Miss Granger, je vois que vous avez déjà choisi votre…protégé.

-Ah heu ouais, je dis en haussant les sourcils. »

Elle me fait un grand sourire et tourne les talons vers Patrica Dubois, la pire des intellos qu'il puisse exister sur cette Terre. Cette fille est la seule avec Drago Malefoy et les premiers années à ne pas s'être confiée à moi.

« Alors Mr. Je suis une Big Shit en français, on commence ? je dis avec un grand sourire.

-OK, je dois prendre ça comment ?

-De quoi ? je dis en arquant un sourcil.

-D'avoir l'ex d'un des meilleurs joueurs de foot comme professeur ?

-Ce n'est qu'une heure, je dis en haussant les épaules.

-Aaah, tu sais pas.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Nan mais attends, je t'explique, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu deviens mon professeur particulier de français en plein-temps vu que mon ex-Professeur, Patricia Dubois… »

Ca faut que je le note quelque part que Drago et Patricia se sont vus régulièrement…

« …M'a jeté… »

Ou plutôt, une courte relation…

« Pour Henry Fallow, son petit-ami… »

En plus il s'est fait trompé ! Haha !

« …Et tu deviens donc mon nouveau professeur, comme je l'ai dit avant. »

Mon sourire disparaît.

« Ce n'est qu'une retenue Malefoy, je dis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je dirai à McGonagall que tu es une excellente professeur, même si cela fait une demi-heure que l'on parle et que je tiens absolument à t'avoir comme professeur particulier.

-C'est d'un sadisme !

-Et elle acceptera aussitôt et je pourrai alors voir l'ex de Ronald Weasley un max de temps.

-OK Malefoy, je dis en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai une nouvelle phrase en français pour toi.

-Ah ?

-« Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, j'adore faire chier tout le monde et j'ai eu une courte relation avec Patricia Dubois. »

-Je pige pas la dernière partie de ta phrase, dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Contente toi de me l'écrire vingt fois pour notre prochain cours et de la répéter à tout les gens que je connais.

-Ouais bien sûr Hermione, c'est connu, j'adore t'obéir. »

Les prochains jours de ma chère existence risquaient d'être tous passionnant. Attendez que je raconte à Parvatie que je donne des cours particuliers à Drago Malefoy. Ah pis pas qu'à elle, pour une fois que je dire un « secret »…

**La foutue note de l'auteur :**

Ouais chapitre merdique, chapitre court. Promis le prochain sera largement plus long étant donner que 'l'intrigue' est posée. Eh oui : que va t-il se passer pendant les cours particuliers Hermione/Drago ? A quand la confrontation Hermione/Ron et Lavande/Hermione ? Quand est-il de la relation Harry/Ginny ? Est-ce qu'Helen va suivre le conseil d'Hermione ? Haha, quel suspence xD (pour ma part, j'adooore la conversation Drago/hermione à la fin XD)

Je vous laisse

XxX

The H-W


	3. Chapter 3

**Long life to you**

Cela faisait deux jours exactement que j'étais célibataire et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de ma montre. 17h03 était l'heure exacte auquel Ronald Weasley m'avait appeler, deux jours auparavant. Le mercredi 3 octobre avait pour moi était mémorable. Si je récapitule, nous avons passé six mois ensemble (ce qui n'est pas si mal par rapport à certains du lycée – Drago Malefoy par exemple -), nous n'avons pas « franchi le cap » (Nan mais la honte, certains le font au bout de TROIS JOURS !), j'ai rencontré ses parents « officiellement » (mais étant donner que Ginny est ma meilleure amie, je les connais depuis le CM2) et nous avons peut-être révisé une ou deux fois nos math ensemble. Non, cette relation avec Ron avait été un échec total, mais sans réellement savoir pourquoi cela m'énervait qu'une… comme Lavande soit arrivée à me le piquer en si peu de temps ! J'arrête brusquement de tourner en rond, dans ma chambre.

Ou bien peut-être qu'il y avait une liaison entre eux ? Et…si…Et si Lavande et Ron étaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps ? Ron m'aurait-il trompé ? Le gentil Ron qui n'a jamais couché avec moi, qui est très nul en math et qui est incapable de faire une crise de jalousie, m'aurait-il trompé ?! Non. Non, non, c'est impensable. Ron est incapable de faire une chose pareille et étant donner que j'étais la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, sans doute, je l'aurai forcément remarqué. Oh mon Dieu, faîtes qu'il ne m'est pas trompé !

Je m'assois brusquement sur mon lit et plisse les yeux. Après le mot LARGUEE qui défile dans ma tête, il y a à présent VENGEANCE. Ouais je suis bizarre. Mais…Enfin, j'ai déjà donné mes justifications. Je sursaute brusquement lorsque j'entends mon portable sonné. Oh Mon Diiiiiiiiieu. Vous savez que sur les portables ultra-super branchés (la nouvelle technologie quoi…) et bien on a la chance de voir QUI nous appelle ?

« Allô ? je dis à contre-cœur après avoir décrocher.

-Hermione… C'est Ron.

-Ouais, je sais, ça s'affiche, je dis d'un ton las.

-Ca va ?

-…

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

-C'est un non, Ron, je dis d'un ton ENCORE plus las (comment est-ce possible ??). Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as largué, il y a deux jours.

-Ah bah…Oui.

-Ouais. Tu m'as largué pour une conasse comme Lavande !

-Eh ! Lavande est parfaite !

-Alors tu vas la larguer ? Tu te souviens, hein ? Ton motif c'était que je suis trop parfaite ! Eh bien Lavande aussi est sois-disant parfaite ! Pourquoi tu l'as largue pas, hein ?

-Tu comprends pas…

-Toi non plus. »

Na, je raccroche ! Quel crétin. « Lavande est parfaite » gagnagna, tellement parfaite qu'elle m'a piqué mon mec ! Ce genre de filles devraient être enfermées ! Torturées ! Nan, tuées !

« Ca te gêne pas si quelqu'un vient nous rejoindre après ? me demande Drago Malefoy en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Bois pas de café, ça te fais dire n'importe quoi et tu vas être complètement exci…Heu.

-Exci quoi ?

-Je ne continuerai pas ma phrase pour ne pas que tu penses de choses malsaines venant de ma part ET…

-Et j'ai pigé, hein.

-Haha.

-Alors ça te dérange ?

-De quoi tu parles ? je dis en haussant les sourcils.

-Laisse tomber. »

Drago et moi étions assis à une table reculée du café « Bank's Café » (oui c'est un nom ridicule, je trouve aussi) pour réviser encore et toujours le français. Mais j'étais assez fière. Drago était passé du F au F+ en une séance. Bon OK, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, il avait trouvé le moyen de tricher, malgré le regard hyper super perçant de Chourave. Monsieur n'est pas capable de dire la moindre phrase en français sans ne pas prononcer les R, mais réussir à faire des anti-sèches face à la prof la plus anti-triche du bahut, si. N'importe quoi. Bon voici mon planning avec lui : Drago a français le lundi, jeudi et vendredi (hep, hep, je ne connais pas son emploi du temps, c'est juste pour le besoin de ses cours particuliers !) et je lui faisais cours au Bank's Café (nom ridicule, mais vous le savez déjà) ces jours-ci pour voir ' ses leçons '. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas l'impression de faire des cours particuliers. Non, j'avais plus l'impression de faire du baby-sitting.

« Arrête de jouer avec ta cuillère bordel, je marmonne en regard son dernier contrôle.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Moi aussi, mais tu vas faire avec, je dis en relevant les yeux de sa feuille. De toute évidence, tu ne connais pas tes verbes.

-De toute évidence, c'est toi qui est censée me les faire apprendre.

-La moindre des choses Malefoy, je dis menaçante, c'est d'apprendre tes leçons avant de me pourrir la vie pendant une heure. Et pose-moi cette cuillère !

-Ouais Maman.

-Ta gueule, je dis en lui lançant un regard noir. Et apprends-moi le passé simple des verbes du premier groupe. Nan, lis-les, que je t'engueule encore et encore parce que tu dis mal les R.

-Ha-ha. Alooors… Je mangea…

-Oh Mon Dieu Drago, tu as le don de massacrer le français, je dis avec un grand sourire narquois. Je mangeai.

-Tu mang…Heu…

-Tu mangeas.

-Ah ouais, c'était ça. Il mangea.

-…

-Nous mangeâmes. C'est moche, hein ?

-Continue.

-Vous Mangeâtes.

-Ouais et… ?

-Ils mangèent.

-Hep, il est où le R ?

-Il me soûle le R, je l'ai définitivement ôter de la langue française.

-Bah tiens donc…

-Drago ? »

Je me tourne vers la fille qui avait appelé mon « élève ». Cathy Lang. Une grande amie de Cho. Une vraie… Bref, c'est le genre de filles superficielles sans aucun réel but dans la vie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ??

« Eh, Chérie.. ! »

Chérie ?? Oh Mon Dieu c'est… sa petite-amie !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? je dis suspecte.

-T'as dit que ça te gênais pas qu'on vienne ME rejoindre.

-Tu me laisses une place Drago ? dit Cathy en gloussant pitoyablement.

-Bien sûr, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Hum, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

-Oh, répondit précipitamment Drago. Granger me faisait encore revoir les verbes. Alors que je les connais depuis longtemps.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle te fasse progresser, me dit Cathy en me lançant un regard bien bien bien méchant.

-Hum, je ne crois pas non plus. »

Je me mis à toussoter pour leur faire signe de se la fermer.

« Je crois Malefoy, je dis en fermant brusquement le livre de français brusquement. Qu'on va s'arrêter là, hein ? »

Je me lève et leur lance un regard noir.

« Et évite la prochaine fois d'inviter tes copines à l'improvise, je finis en tournant les talons vers la sortie. »

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, j'étais assez mal à l'aise quand Cathy est arrivée. Je suppose que c'est parce que je m'étais fait larguée il y a deux jours. Après tout, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Au lycée, les élèves ont plein de tendances. Pas de tendances style vêtements, non tendances style manies. Ils ont tendance à se moquer d'Helen. Ils ont tendance à verser le jus d'orange de la cafet' dans les plantes vertes du hall. Ils ont tendance à classer les gens. Voilà, on a touché…le…On s'en fout. On a touché le ce qui me plait pas. Classer les gens. On peut bien classer les animaux par race, on peut classer les humains par pays et religions, mais classer des lycéens, donc mineurs, par des catégories stupides…Heu nan. Il y a la catégorie ceux qui sont toujours puceaux et ceux qui ne le sont plus (sur 1300 élèves, on estime que 900 ne le sont plus). Il y a la catégorie des élèves collés et ceux qui ne le sont jamais (sur 1300, on estime que 650 sont collés au moins une fois par semaine). Il y a la catégorie des fils de riches (sur 1300, on estime 150 sont des fils de riches). Il y a la catégorie des intellos (350/1300), des gothiques (13/1300), des lèches-bottes des professeurs (100/1300) et d'autres encore inimaginable. Et il y a cette catégorie : les célibataires. Ah mon grand malheur : 475/1300 sont célibataires. De un, c'est peu, de deux c'est anormal. Il y a généralement plus de célibataires que de couples. Et encore une fois, à mon grand malheur, j'étais passée des 950 élèves en couples, au 350 célibataires. Si ce n'est pas malheureux. Mais pas de soucis : Ginny a eu la chance de pouvoir me remplacer.

« C'est un garçon extraordinaire, s'extasiait toujours Ginny. Il m'a payé ma place, il m'a payé mon pop-corn et mon coca cola. Dean ne m'aurait pas fait ça. Oh non, Dean n'aurait jamais fait ça, j'aurai dû tout payer par moi-même. Bref, ensuite, on est monté dans un taxi qu'il a aussi payé et on s'est arrêté un peu plus loin devant chez moi. Il a fait le traditionnel discours « J'ai beaucoup aimé » et etc, mais il a rajouté sa petite touche perso, tu vois genre « Tu es resplendissante », Oh la la, Hermione, si tu avais été là, tu aurais compris ! On avait une véritable…véritable…connexion ! Oui c'est ça, une connexion ! Et puis, il s'est penché vers moi et…et il m'a embrassééééééééééé ! Il a dit qu'on se remettrait ça ! Il l'a diiiiiiiiit !

-Oh Mon Dieu, Ginny, c'est extraordinaire ! je dis complètement faussement excitée.

-Et ce matin, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il m'appelle et il me demande ! Il me demande de sortir avec lui ! »

Ginny n'était officiellement plus célibataire. Si je résume cette journée : j'ai passé une moitié d'heure avec Malefoy, puis sa petite-amie est venue et sans savoir pourquoi, ça m'avait dégoûtée et maintenant, j'apprenais que ma meilleure amie sortait avec mon meilleur ami. Alors une seule question me revenait sans cesse : qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Avec qui j'allais traîner ? Avec qui j'allais aller au cinéma, au Bank's Café alors que tout le monde avait un petit-ami ou une petite-amie ?!

« Ah, salut Helen, je dis avec un sourire crispée.

-Bonjour Hermione, me répondit-elle en fermant nerveusement (?) son casier.

-Est-ce que ça te gênerai si je passais la soirée chez toi ?

-Chez…chez moi ?

-Heu oui.

-Ce…ce soir ?

-Eh bien, je me disais que comme ce soir c'est les week-end, on pourrait…

-Oh mais pas de problème Hermione, aucun problème, dit-elle enthousiasmée. Tu peux venir, hein ! Bien sûr que tu peux venir ! »

A mon avis, cela faisait des années qu'une connaissance de l'école n'était pas venue chez elle.

Comme je m'en doutais, Helen avait dû prévenir ses parents qu'une de ses amies venaient chez eux cette soirée, car la mère d'Helen était arrivée avec une plaquette de cookies encore chaud. Contrairement aux rumeurs qui courraient dans le lycée, Helen Patriks ne vit pas dans la rue, ses parents ne sont pas des mutants, sa maison est tout à fait normal et sa voiture n'est pas un vieux carton avec des roues. La chambre d'Helen est aussi normale. Je m'approche d'un tableau en bois plaqué contre le mur, avec pleins de photographies dessus.

« Ce sont des amis à toi ? je demande en regardant un garçon plutôt mignon tenir Helen par les épaules sur l'une des photos.

-C'est mon petit-ami, dit-elle en rougissant. Mais il habite aux Etats-Unis, à New York. »

Eh merde, encore une de moins dans la catégorie célibataire !

« Je ne savais pas, je dis.

-Oh, personne ne le sait, dit-elle en rougissant. Je suppose que c'est évident qu'Helen-la-grosse-vache soit célibataire.

-…Heu… Tu permets ?

-Que tu fouilles dans mon armoire ? Aucun problème, mais pourquoi ?

-Assied-toi sur le lit, je lui ordonne. »

La demi-heure suivante, je me suis éclatée (façon de parler) à faire deux piles : les vêtements style ceux de Cho et les vêtements basiques. Je me suis même attaquée à ses sous-vêtements. Même à son maquillage. J'ai enlevé tout ce qui était rose flashant. Ouais, tout ça !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Cette pile-là, je dis en désignant la pile vêtements de Cho, tu ne les mettras plus parce que ce n'est pas TOI. Et en attendant que tu trouves qui tu es, tu porteras tout de cette pile-là, je dis en lui montrant la pile de vêtements basiques. Maintenant, on va enlever cette tonne de gel et de laque pour que tes cheveux ne ressemblent plus aux machins plats de Chang, mais à tes cheveux à toi. Et un de ces jours, tu iras chez le coiffeur pour te faire une coupe courte. La coupe longue, sans vouloir te vexer, c'est vraiment pas ton truc. Très bien, va prendre une douche pour enlever tout ces machins de tes cheveux. »

Le résultat était satisfaisant. Helen ressemblait enfin à quelque chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Elle portait une jupe en jean qui lui arrivait à peine au dessus des chevilles et pas très moulantes et avec ça, un débardeur bleu-violet avec une sorte de gilet court violet foncé. Ces cheveux étaient bouclés et elle avait enlevé tout le rose sur ses yeux pour le remplacer par un truc un peu moins pouf et un peu plus sobre.

« Deuxième chose : demain matin, tu t'habilleras de la sorte. Quand tu entreras à la cantine, tu ne broncheras pas quand il y a aura les traditionnels « Meuh », tu continueras d'avancer, tu regarderas devant toi. Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas ou ne t'enfuis pas en courant. De toute façon, je pense que les autres se tairont lorsqu'ils verront comment tu as changé. Ok ? »

Je dirai que cette nuit chez Helen a été le seul truc bien de ma journée. Vraiment.

**La foutue note de l'auteur :**

**Ha hem, oui c'est toujours court XD Enfin, je dirai plutôt moyen, je n'ai pas envie que les gens se découragent en voyant de long chapitre et soient déçus en voyant un chapitre ne dépassant pas les 500 mots. Alors bon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Comme toujours, j'ai beaucoup aimé la conversation Hermione/Drago et vous remarquerez peut-être que la transformation d'Helen venait aussi du livre Star Incognito. Je compte m'inspirer de plusieurs livres que j'aime, de plusieurs films que j'aime et de tout ce que j'aime en sommes XD Où en étais-je, ah oui, le prochain chapitre. Petit spoiler : l'histoire Drago/Hermione devrait un peu s'accélérer, mais pas encore de marque d'affection XD On va voir la confrontation Hermione/Lavande et même un trio Hermione/Lavande et Ron, que du bonheur, hein ?**

**AH AU FAIT : pour répondre à l'une des questions d'une review. Drago c'est...Heu... C'est un peu l'icône masculine du lycée et il est joueur de football au lycée **

**Sur ces mots, je vous laisse.**

**XxX**

**The H-W**


End file.
